<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight, goodnight by carpetsocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171325">Goodnight, goodnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks'>carpetsocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Conflict, Pre-Relationship, Requited Love, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valkyrie finds herself stuck between two people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valkyrie Cain/Militsa Gnosis, Valkyrie Cain/Skulduggery Pleasant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Doorstep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The tags make this sound like it has a lot more plot than it does.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goodnight, Skulduggery.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Valkyrie.”</p><p>He activated the façade and leaned down to kiss her cheek. His lips had just barely brushed her skin when she grabbed his jaw, turned his face, and kissed him hard, right on the mouth. She savored the moment and pushed away the consequences that would come crashing in later. Then she started to pull away.</p><p>His hand was on her cheek in an instant, forcing her lips back to his, returning her kiss even stronger. Her shock paralyzed her for a moment. Then she kissed him back and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer.</p><p>The façade flowed away as soon as they stepped apart. He tilted his head at her but said nothing.</p><p>“Good—goodnight,” she said, hugging the shirt bundled in her arms closer.</p><p>“Goodnight.” She could hear the smile in his voice. Then he turned, stepped off the porch, and was lost in the darkness. She went inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapters make me feel accomplished so I put them in stories that don't really need them and end up with ridiculously short ones. This is the shortest one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Canal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He leaned against the railing next to her, a little closer than necessary, but not any closer than usual. How long had this been going on without her noticing?</p><p>“You’re quiet this morning.” She wanted him to talk more just so she could hear his voice. Their shoulders brushed as he shifted his weight to his other foot, and sparks hammered against her stomach. He gave no outward signs that anything had changed, but everything had changed for her and she wondered how long she’d had all these feelings dammed up.</p><p>“We should talk about last night,” she said. Good. That was the responsible thing to do.</p><p>“Ah, yes. When do you intend to return my shirt?”</p><p>She took the neatly folded bundle out of her jacket and handed it to him. She still didn’t look at him. She didn’t want to know what would happen if she did.</p><p>“Did your unnamed experiment work the way you thought it would?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I hope that is a good thing.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“Anything else you wish to discuss?”</p><p>She said nothing.</p><p>“Nothing, then?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“It sounded like you had something else.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Valkyrie.”</p><p>Her breath caught and she stared at the canal for another moment before turning to face him. His tie was blue. She focused on the blue.</p><p>He put a hand on her shoulder, and she let him pull her into the hug. Her heart was hammering against his ribs and she hoped he couldn’t feel it.</p><p>“Do you want things to change? Between you and I?” He asked softly.</p><p>Couldn’t he see that everything already had? “No,” she whispered.</p><p>“Then it will not. It is that simple.” He stepped back, sounding immensely satisfied with himself.</p><p>“Skulduggery, it’s not that easy.”</p><p>“There have been eons of people before us who have decided they would be better off as friends. This is no different.”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“Excellent. Now come along. The Supreme Mage is waiting.”</p><p>She got into the passenger seat of the Bentley, and it wasn’t until they took the first turn towards Roarhaven that the question finally occurred to her. “Do you want things to change?”</p><p>He said nothing and looked straight ahead.</p><p>“Skulduggery.”</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>She sat for a moment. “So we’re better as friends. But the door is unlocked if we change our minds.”</p><p>“That seems like a suitable compromise.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The rest of the drive passed in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Roof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hadn’t meant to. She wasn’t even sure he’d meant to. They’d moved out onto the balcony, in the still, warm night air, to escape all the attention. The music was still floating out of the building, and when a new song started, he had held out his hand and she had taken it and they’d danced. She’d enjoyed every step, and she knew him well enough to tell that he had too.</p><p>And then it had ended, and he had spun her out, pulled her back in, leaned in, activated his façade, and kissed her.</p><p>Now they were sitting on the roof, looking out over the forested valley and the stars. She thought of Militsa, and Fletcher and Caelan. This wasn’t the same. Skulduggery and her weren’t together. She was happy with Militsa. A few kisses scattered here and there wasn’t cheating, and besides, Skulduggery was always the exception. In everything.</p><p>His gloved hand slipped on top of hers and she swallowed hard. The exception.</p><p>“You said nothing would change,” she said.</p><p>He took his hand back immediately. “Of course. My apologies.”</p><p>She desperately wished she had someone to talk to other than Skulduggery and Militsa. She hadn’t seen Tanith in months, but she was sure that she would know what to do.</p><p>He crossed his ankles and leaned back, and she realized that she hadn’t answered him. “It’s fine. It’s just… I’m with Militsa.”</p><p>“I’m aware of that.”</p><p>“I like her.”</p><p>“I’m also aware of that.”</p><p>“But I love you.”</p><p>He turned his head just enough to see her. “I love you too.”</p><p>She felt her face flush. It felt good to hear him say it, even though she always knew it. “I don’t want to mess things up with her.”</p><p>“There’s no need to. I overstepped. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>Her gut twisted and sunk. “But I want it to.”</p><p>“I trust that your mixed signals come from a mixed heart?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry.”</p><p>“Nothing to apologize for.” There was a long pause. “Is your relationship with Militsa the only reason?”</p><p>“I don’t want to make things awkward if it doesn’t work out,” she blurted.</p><p>He turned to look at her fully now. “I am secure enough in our friendship that I doubt a bit of awkwardness will ruin anything. And if anything, there’s always the possibility of you taking another break.”</p><p>“I’ve taken enough already.”</p><p>“Valkyrie, there’s no limit on taking care of yourself.”</p><p>“Still. I feel bad.” She paused. “You made up your mind.”</p><p>“I thought that was obvious.”</p><p>“You could have said something.”</p><p>“I didn’t see the need.”</p><p>She leaned over and kissed his cheekbone. He sighed.</p><p>“You sighed.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“You’re not supposed to sigh.”</p><p>He flicked a speck of dust off his lapel. “I’m simply of the opinion that someone as wonderful as me shouldn’t be the side course to anyone.”</p><p>“Oh. Right.”</p><p>“Should things with Militsa change, maybe we can readdress the situation. But until then, and I know this is ironic considering tonight’s events, we remain as friends.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>They sat in silence for several more minutes. “Do you want to go back inside?” He asked.</p><p>“No. It’s full of entitled jerks. I want to go home.”</p><p>“OK.” He reached over, wrapped one arm around her waist, and lifted into the air. They floated down beside the Bentley and got in.</p><p>When he flicked on the blinker at the first turn to her house, she reached across and switched it off. He tilted his head at her.</p><p>“I changed my mind. I want to spend the night at your house.”</p><p>He turned the other way and she settled down in her seat, watching the stars pass. Somewhere after the first turn, she fell asleep.</p><p>She woke up as he set her down in the bed reserved for her. She patted his shoulder and he moved away and came back with a change of pajamas. He helped her with the zipper on her dress and then turned his back while she changed.</p><p>“Any particular reason why you’re still in here?” She asked as she pulled on the top.</p><p>“I’ve enjoyed saying goodnight to you.”</p><p>“So you’re going to tuck me in?”</p><p>“If you want me to.”</p><p>“No, I was joking.”</p><p>She finished changing and hopped into bed, curling up under the blankets. The lights flicked off and the moonlight cast his shadow against the wall.</p><p>“Goodnight, Valkyrie.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Skulduggery.”</p><p>She heard him open the door and stand there for a long moment before closing it behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea how drunk people act.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xena curled up next to her on the bed, earning her a disapproving look from Skulduggery. She’d been spending most of her nights here since the ball; she felt safer knowing he was just a room away, and the bad dreams didn’t sink as deep.</p><p>Which led to her bringing her dog, just for tonight, because she missed her.</p><p>The lights flicked off and the door moved as he started to leave.</p><p>“Goodnight, Skulduggery.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Valkyrie.”</p><p> </p><p>She climbed in the window, fell on the bed, and laughed. Or cried. She wasn’t sure anymore.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked, walking in to check on the noise.</p><p>She waved a hand at him. “I’ll tell you in the morning.”</p><p>“Are you drunk?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“I’d advise sleep.”</p><p>“Me too. I’m very sleepy.”</p><p>She snuggled down under the covers, not even bothering to change. “Will you sing me a lullaby?”</p><p>He turned off the lights and sat cross-legged on the end of the bed. Very quietly, he started to sing. She was asleep by the second verse.</p><p>“Goodnight, Valkyrie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Breakup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door opened and woke her up. It’d been almost a week since she’d first climbed in the window. Now she’d done it again, quieter because she wasn’t drunk, and Skulduggery hadn’t noticed or cared enough to come check.</p><p>But when the shadow of a skeleton fell on the wall, she smiled a bit. And then started crying all over again.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>She turned over to face him and jumped when she saw him standing over her. “Don’t do that,” she sobbed despite her best attempts to stop crying.</p><p>He knelt beside the bed. “What happened?”</p><p>“Well… Militsa… and I, we…” Her shoulders started to shake, and she buried her face in the pillow. “It’s all my fault.”</p><p>“You broke up?” He asked gently.</p><p>She managed to nod before breaking down again. “I… I don’t want to talk about it right now,” she said.</p><p>“I’m here when or if you do.” He put his hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her neck as she sobbed into the pillow.</p><p>When she finally stopped crying for more than a few minutes, he wrapped his arms around her and moved onto the bed, propped against the headboard. She rested her head on his chest and curled up in his lap, and that was when she remembered. <em>Should things with Militsa change, maybe we can readdress the situation.</em></p><p>Her heart twisted in her chest and she hugged him tighter. She didn’t want to deal with that tonight. She snuggled closer to her best friend and fell asleep with him still holding her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>